Anthru
by Genso no Kitsune
Summary: She never expected to be turned into a fox demon of all things and she never expected the well to close but it did. Now she's living out in the country and is very please with the people there but when Kagome decided to go for a nice run in her fox form she discovered there is more going on than she previously thought. The girl in town smelled similar to the male wolf in the forest


**I do not own Inuyasha or Wolf Children**

* * *

_**Eight Weeks Ago  
**_

_**I stood on the cracked wood that belonged to the well as I stared down into the depths. Maybe, just maybe, this time it will work and I won't have to go through this anymore. I leapt into the dark abyss and felt nothing but shadows envelop me, the usual blue light isn't there, just like it hasn't been for almost a month. Maybe it was just time to... to give up, on everything.**_

_**"Kagome," I heard my mother call my name just before she peaked down the well and sighed with a look of sorrow in her eyes. It's not her fault, yet she blames herself for not understanding. **_

_**I sighed and stood, not even bothering to dust the dirt off of my body, it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore.**_

_**'How pathetic, to think if I had simply cut off all your ties to your friends I would have easily won the battle for early on.'**_

_**I ignored him, something I'd grown quite accustomed to over the past two months. Naraku was merely a pest that I'd realized had no real power anymore, I didn't even understand the concept of being a demon completely but thanks to the jewel it happened. So I jumped out of the well with ease.**_

_**Present Day**_

I stepped into the large house and smiled, it was perfect, far away from many people and deep in the forest. The place needed to be fixed up a bit but that wouldn't take any time at all, for a demon anyway.

_**'Bragging already about your demon status are you? At least your far from most of those idiotic humans, I suppose that's much better than normal,'** _came Naraku's voice.

In all honesty I still didn't know why I was a full demon, I understood that I had gotten it from Naraku's presence in the jewel which was now in my body again but wouldn't I have been half spider demon instead of a kitsune? I wasn't complaining, being a demon is amazing and I had never thought being a spider demon appealing but it just left me curious.

Shaking my thoughts away I quickly got to work. I would have this place spotless before Souta and Mom got here with the furniture, so I brushed my waist length hair back and braided it with quick trained movements as I started repairing the place. Staring with the entryway and ending on the other side of the house at the kitchen.

If someone had just taken care of the place it could've stayed as beautiful as it is now. The black furry ears on top of my head lifted as I heard a noise, it must be Souta and mom. I walked outside and saw a large moving truck there and smiled when Souta jumped out and ran over to me.

Merely half an hour later they were on their way back home and I watched them for a little bit until I walked inside to grab some money then go to then got in my car to drive into town, I still have some things I need to get before I settle down and there were a few hours of daylight left. I stopped outside of a shop and walked in to get some garden seeds, if I wanted to survive I would need to grow my own food, thankfully the Sengoku Jidai helped me with that. So I walked in to get the garden seeds and some soap and shampoo, one thing I would never be able to give up. While there I noticed people eyes on me but I ignored it as best as possible but it was just so irritating. I sighed as I stepped outside and over to my car, with bags full of food and other things occupying my hands I was having trouble opening the back door until a small hand reached out and opened it for me. I turned and looked at the owner of said hand surprised is was a girl that looked to be in her late teens with long brown hair and wearing a blue dress with a snowflake like pattern.

"Uh, thank you," I said placing the bags in the backseat then gently shutting the door. I turned to her and smiled a bit. "Hello I'm Kagome."

She smiled brightly at me and said, "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Yuki."

"Well, nice to meet you Yuki."

"You just moved in right? Well I'm pretty sure you moved into the house closest to mine, I'd be happy to talk to you more there if you like?"

"Um sure I guess, why not, I'll see you there sometime. Bye," I said then got into my car, she seemed sweet. As I sat down I took the time to memorize her smell and my eyes widened slightly, no way. She smells just like a wolf! Oh this was going to be interesting.

I set off for home and once I arrived and had everything put where it belongs I walked into the backyard and stood at the edge of the forest then shifted into my fox form, the smaller more normal one of course. The only thing different about this form from normal foxes was that I still had all nine tails that the larger form had. Either way once transformed I ran into the forest and ran for was seemed like mere minutes but were in fact at least three hours. I was having the time of my life, I stopped for a bit to catch my breath on top of the mountain and was looking down upon a beautiful valley when I heard a twig snap and I spun around to see none other than a wolf staring at me from the edge of the tree line. It was a rather strange looking wolf as I had never seen a wolf that had such long fur, I don't know if it could even be called fur with the length of it. But giving the wolf a second over it was very built and judging from the way it is growling at me it has probably claimed this as his territory.

I growled right back, even if it was his territory I wouldn't have a simple pup growling at me. This seemed to only do well to spark anger in him seeing as he leaped at me. I easily slid out of the way and swiped at him with my front paw giving him a nasty scratch on his flank. That was when I took off and ran straight home, I had some research to do now, and only one person I could call to help me with it. He would know what to do once he got here. I simply can't have a mere pup attacking me in revenge for what transpired. I might have to get rid of him if worse comes to worse.


End file.
